Nightmares
by BlueSkies23
Summary: The Doctor begins to have nightmares, which only progress from bad to worse. As his nightmares seem to have no cure, the Doctor must discover what the cause of his night terrors are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story I'll be doing to avoid other work! Such as my other fanfic "The Joining" which**_** really **_**need to work on but I'm too lazy to do ANYTHING! Yaaaaaay self confidence….**

**This story is basically about the Doctor, who starts having nightmares; but then his nightmares get worse and worse, and the Doctor has to discover the cause of his night terrors.**

**So….enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, David Tennant would still be making episodes (nothing against Matt Smith, he's an AMAZING Doctor, I just luuuuurve David Tennant. I guess I would let Matt Smith make episodes as well, cuz he's cool too….but NO ONE cann measure up to the awesomeness of David Tennant)**

River awoke to the sounds of the Doctor's murmurs beside her. She sighed, turning to face him in their bed together. They had just finished their travels to the planet Azterof, a world made completely of diamonds. After a long run back to the TARDIS, away from the angry locals who, after watching the Doctor accidentally destroy their village (long story), were about ready to close down Azterof for visiting; permanently.

River frowned, noticing that the Doctor was still asleep, yet murmuring through his unconsciousness. _As if he doesn't talk enough…_River thought. She was about to turn back over and fall back asleep when her ears picked up what he was saying.

"D-Don't touch her…" he whispered hoarsely. After a moments' pause, the Doctor seemed to struggle under his bedsheets. "Stop…let her go…"

River's eyes widened as she realized that the Doctor was having a nightmare. When the Doctor had nightmares they always ended up terribly. One time, the Doctor was screaming for ten minutes straight until he awoke from his tortures.

"Wake up, Doctor." River whispered, shaking him. "I said _wake up!_"

The Doctor struggled even more, and began to shout. "_No!"_ he cried. _"River! Stop it, let her go! River!"_

River stopped for a moment in shock. The Doctor was having a nightmare about…her. Not even just her, but about someone hurting her somehow…River shook her head, ignoring these thoughts. She shook him fiercely, shouting, "Doctor! Doctor, wake up, you're just having a nightmare! It isn't real!"

The Doctor only struggled even more, screaming, "No! You monsters; you can't do this! _River!_"

River shook him, trying to awaken him, but it was no use. She _had _to wake him up, he couldn't suffer for this long…"_Doctor!_" she screamed.

"River…oh God, no, River…" the Doctor whispered. River sighed; at least he wasn't screaming anymore.

Then, his face seemed to erupt in fury. "_You bastards!" _he screeched, and River stepped back. "_You killed her! You killed...you…"_

"_River!" _he screamed one last time, and he jolted awake. He gasped for a moment, and River approached him, stroking his face.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay…it was just a nightmare…I'm here…" River whispered, trying to calm him down.

The Doctor unexpectedly jumped up from his spot on the bed, hugging River tightly, as though to make sure she was real. River felt his tears rushing down his face and onto her pajamas. River was astonished; never, _never _had the Doctor cried from a nightmare. _Never. _

Suddenly, the Doctor lurched to the side of the bed and vomited on the pristine carpet beneath them. River cringed, but then stepped forward, rubbing her husband's back. "C'mon, Doctor…" she whispered. "Everything's okay."

The Doctor relaxed, and laid back down on the bed. River sighed, and began to clean up the vomit. After that was done, River stood up and announced, "I'm going to make you a calming cup of tea, okay? Don't move."

Before she could take a step away from the bed, the Doctor grabbed her hand, looking at her with wide eyes. "Don't leave." He whispered hoarsely. "Please."

Just then, Amy and Rory raced into the room. "Doctor!" Amy cried. "We-we heard you screaming, and…"

The Doctor smiled faintly. "I'm fine." He murmured, his voice still barely able to go above a whisper.

Rory frowned. "You don't sound fine…" he observed, stepping closer to the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rory took out his medical equipment.

"Rory…" he said at normal volume. "I'm fine." His voice dropped off at the end of his sentence, back to an almost silent whisper.

Rory shook his head. "No, I'm going to examine you. Something's wrong."

"Amy, can you go make him a cup of tea?" River asked, the Doctor still grasping her hand. Amy shot her a look, but River mouthed, _I'll explain later._

Amy nodded and raced out of the room. Rory inched closer to the Doctor, feeling his forehead with his hand. "You're warm." He observed. He grabbed his thermometer, measuring his temperature.

Rory's eyes widened. "102.5; Doctor…this isn't normal for Time Lords, is it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Time Lord temperature is usually around a human's. The only disease I can think of is heat fever; the temperature skyrockets, sometimes around 105 if it's really bad." His voice was still quiet, but louder than before.

Amy rushed in with a cup of tea and handed it to the Doctor. He smiled, taking it and beginning to drink. Everyone's eyes were focused on him; the Doctor put his tea cup down on the bedside table and sighed. "I'm fine, guys. It's probably just heat fever."

"Then why were you screaming?" Rory asked.

The Doctor didn't reply.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Pleeeeease review, it makes me happy and might motivate me :P Hopefully, I'll think of what the next chapter will be about, cuz right now I'm not sure. ADIOS MIS AMIGOS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup. Enjoy this terrible piece of writing…OR ELSE XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…sadly **

River stayed by his side all day long, grasping his hand. The Doctor's worries of River disappearing went away after a few hours, and his grip lightened, but River tightened her own. Just seeing the Doctor at a moment of weakness such as one after his nightmare had shaken River to her core, and she couldn't bear to see him leave her for a moment.

Near the end of the evening, River looked down at the Doctor to notice that he had fallen asleep, and she smiled, stroking his hair to soothe him into a land of pleasant dreams.

"Now can you explain?" Amy asked from the corner of the room.

River nodded. "Yes…yes, I can tell you." Both Amy and Rory sat down on the bed, being careful not to awaken the Doctor. "He had…he had a nightmare."

Amy's eyebrows knotted. "A nightmare? That's what this is all about?"

"Why did he have a fever?" Rory asked.

"Sometimes, truly terrible nightmares can bring on heat fever. And this nightmare…it was bad. Really bad." River murmured, continuing to stroke the Doctor's hair.

Amy inched closer. "What was it about?"

River shrugged. "I'm still not sure. I think…he said my name a few times. I'm not exactly sure what else it was about besides that." But River knew. When he had started screaming, he kept saying "you killed her". It sounded like he was watching a murder…her murder.

Just then, the Doctor started to jerk around in his sleep. He curled up into a ball, whispering inaudibly. Rory jumped up off of the bed, rushing to his side.

"He's burning up; much more than before." Rory remarked. He grabbed the thermometer, scanning the Doctor's forehead. "104…105…106…" His temperature continued to skyrocket, and Rory grabbed a wet rag, dousing the Doctor's face.

The Doctor's murmurs grew louder, and he continued to struggle. River continued to try and calm him down, but after a while, the only thing she could do was hold him down so he would stop moving around so much.

The Doctor was crying out from pain, his face scrunched up. He continued to try and rip himself from River's grip, but her hold was too strong. Amy stood, shell-shocked on the bed. She couldn't bring herself to reality; the only thing she could see in her mind was her usually strong friend being brought down to this much hurt.

Suddenly, he stopped struggling. His face was contorted in an expression of utmost fear, and his words were completely audible. "I can't do this…they'll…they'll be trapped inside the time lock…"

"_Rosalina…I'm so sorry…I can't…" _he whispered, and then he screamed. He jolted upwards in the bed, sweat dripping down his forehead.

He looked around at his friends, all facing him with expressions of horror. "Doctor…" River gripped his arm, trying to steady him, but he stood up angrily, racing out of the room.

"Doctor!" Amy cried, racing after him. After a few moments, the others followed.

They met up in the main control room, the Doctor nowhere to be seen. "Split up." Rory suggested. "We'll cover more ground."

"Highly unlikely." River remarked. "He probably told the TARDIS to switch around the rooms, so it's only one way. He can only get out of the room himself. No matter how hard we look, the room won't be there."

"So, what?" Amy asked. "We wait for him to come out? How long will that take?"

"I don't know…" River whispered, running her fingers through her hair, stress masking her face. "I don't know."

**WHO IS ROSALINA? WHAT IS THE DOCTOR DREAMING ABOUT? WHY IS HE HAVING THESE DREAMS?**

**You'll just have to wait and see XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yo :P This is what I do to avoid studying for midterms and editing my book XP I call it useful procrastination, LOL…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (but I wish I did)**

The Doctor sat, huddled in a corner in a dark, damp room. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek, biting on the inside of his cheek until it began to bleed. He felt the images of his nightmare returning to him, over and over; Rosalina's tormented face as he locked Gallifrey forever in a deep time lock, her soul being murdered over and over again, just to find more ways to die, just to find more ways of torture. _I did this to you. _He thought, his entire body beginning to go numb as he faced the decision he had made so many years ago. _It's my fault._

And then, another image that nearly made him faint. His children; oh, his children…his face paled as he thought about his children's fate. Rosalina, his wife on Gallifrey, had married him years and years ago, but refused to let her on the TARDIS. Too many had been lost. He promised he would protect her.

And them as well. The faces of his children raced through his mind. Eleanor, his eldest daughter, who had recently turned 276 before he time locked her into the war. Relon, his eldest son who was about 178 before his decision to destroy the Time Lords. And little Heronshika, his littlest girl…Rosaline had been unable to have children after having Relon, and then one day, she discovered that she was pregnant. When the Great Time War ended, she was only four. He only could think about them with their given names; the names Eleanor and Relon had chosen he had forced himself to forget after the Time War. He had promised to protect them all. And then he brought their deaths.

_They're gone. _He thought angrily. _You tried to protect them, and then ended up killing them. Who next, then? Will you kill Amy or Rory? River, even?_

Then, he remembered the first nightmare. He had seen himself; the dark side of himself that he had seen when Amy was forced to choose between two worlds. The Doctor himself was being held, was forced to watch the whole thing. His dark side had been warped, and now was much taller than before, so much darker…his warped face resembled his own very closely, and in his hand was a bloody knife with which he had been repeatedly lodging into his wife's chest. He could hear her cries, but a mysterious force continued to hold him. She begged for him to stop, but the blows just kept coming and coming…

No matter how much he hated to admit it, _he_ had killed her. The dark side of himself, but still…everyone he loved was hurt because of him. And no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't go back and change everything, to save them. He vaguely remembered Davros' words about him, "The man who keeps running because he can't dare to look back."

So…now what? The room was safe; he could simply stay here. No more bad memories could be formed here. Only reflection. But he knew that the reflection would be worse than making more bad memories. The reflection would show things he couldn't change; but if he kept going, he could change something. He could save a life instead of taking it. He could help someone instead of hindering. Yet, with every little favor he did, he took something away from someone else. By taking Martha with him to show her the stars, he took away her heart and broke it. By giving the Time Lords sympathy and compassion before trying to lock them away, he was forced to lock his own family inside of Gallifrey. When would anything be right again?

He shook his head, standing up. He needed to continue on, or else he would only be left with bad memories.

So he did. He opened the doors of the room, and immediately after stepping out, he met Amy's eyes. "Doctor?" she whispered, taking his hand. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was swooning back and forth. "Doctor, are you alright?"

He nodded, feeling his forehead for a moment. A head-splitting headache suddenly took hold of him, and he gasped, falling against the wall. Amy held him upwards, repeatedly asking him a question, but the Doctor couldn't hear her. The only thing he could hear was the pounding in his head, the cries of little Heronshika as she died over and over again. "It hurts…" he whispered.

Amy held him as though he were a little child in her arms, the Doctor's arms curled around her neck, his face buried in her hair. He wasn't sure how long it lasted; the pain erupting in his head as Amy tried to soothe him. The only coherent thought he could make out through the nightmares was that this was not normal. This was no ordinary nightmare; however, he was no ordinary person. This was something supernatural.

And so he slipped, once again, into the tortures of sleep, only to hear something whispered in his mind, in his thoughts, taking over his entire soul, the words burned in his mind.

_Someone is returning..._

**So before you yell at me, no, I have NOT seen any old Doctor Who episodes. The only ones I've seen are 9****th**** Doctor through 11****th****. So I made up my own Doctor's past. Rosalina was his wife, and he had three children. The way the Time Lords wanted to destroy the Earth was the same (they wanted to destroy the whole universe and time, become beings of consciousness, etc.) but the Doctor kept waiting for them to change their minds, and then they kidnapped his family, and he was forced to put the time lock on them with his family inside of Gallifrey. Yups :P**

**Sorry if the Doctor seems kind of wimpy (crying all of the time, always getting upset) but he's going through a terrible, emotionally terrifying experience. So he breaks down a lot. **

**Pleeeease review, it makes me update faster. :P Thanks y'all **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had midterms, etc…Yeah. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream, I don't own Doctor Who. **

The words burned in his mind, forcing themselves to always be remembered; a slight variation of the prophecy that the Master was given before Gallifrey returned to Earth with the timelords. This time, though, it was someone instead of something, which might have meant a timelord, or all of the timelords, or…

His subconscious continued to work on the problem, agonizing his soul with memories of the past. There were too many possibilities, so little time…

Suddenly, he was aware of a damp cloth being placed on his forehead. It soothed his growing fever, and the images of his past died down a little. He groped around with his hands, but his body felt like lead. He attempted to push himself upwards into a sitting position, but this only ended in a sharp pain forcing itself through his body. He immediately plopped back down again, curling into a ball as he experienced the pain and torture once again.

A hand was on his shoulder, calming him and restraining him at the same time. He could vaguely make out words being said. "Hey…hey. Doctor; don't move, you'll hurt yourself…" It sounded like River.

Suddenly, his heart wanted her; wanted to hear her voice, to hold her hand… "River?" he whispered. "River, where…"

He groped out again with his hand, but this time, someone held it reassuringly. "Don't worry, my love." The voice murmured, stroking his hair. He felt a light kiss on his cheek.

He _had _to open his eyes. Slowly, he opened his heavy eyelids, and the world he saw before him was a blurry mess. He focused his eyes more intently, and everything became clear. River was crouched down, holding his hand and looking curiously into his eyes.

"Hey." The Doctor whispered.

River smiled. "Look at you…we thought…this time, you wouldn't wake…" her voice was unsteady, not in River's character. How bad was he?

"How bad?" he murmured, trying not to exert too much effort in his already burning throat.

"Very." River said, shaking her head. "Amy found you in a bad shape; screaming, writhing in pain…we weren't sure what had happened."

The Doctor shook his head. "It was…it was just bad memories…thinking about…" he gasped, another onslaught of pain shaking him to the very core. He could vaguely make out a blue light instead of the world he was used to.

"River?" he whispered. He felt around for her hand, but it had gone. "River, what…"

Suddenly, the blue light was gone. He opened his eyes again, and the pain had vanished. He sat up, only small parts of his body protesting. River stood beside him now, gawking at the scene in front of her.

"W-what?" The Doctor whispered. "That's impossible!"

In front of him stood what looked to be his last regeneration, only a few years older; but that couldn't happen, he didn't grow! Unless…

His eyes looked to the right of the man, and he saw the impossibility in the room. Blond hair, defiant eyes…

In front of him stood his Meta Crisis and Rose Tyler.

**This won't really make sense if you haven't seen the series 4 finale, so…go watch it if you haven't. Now. RIGHT NOW.**

**I'm going to try and update this more instead of leaving you guys hanging for that long XP OK, byeeeeeee! (reviews make me happy, BTW :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Haha, I'm finally writing this again :P It took me a while to figure out what was going to happen next, so…XP GET READY FOR AWESOMEEEEEE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (unfortunately)**

"Rose…" the Doctor whispered. "But…but how?"

"Doctor?" Rose murmured, walking towards him slowly, her eyes beginning to tremble. "You…you've changed. Again…"

They were next to each other, and Rose stroked his cheek, as though checking to see if he were real. "My Doctor…"

He beamed at her, and she smiled back as well, her tongue pushing against her teeth. They wrapped their arms around each other, and the Doctor twirled her around for a moment, laughing.

Then Rose caught sight of River Song.

She backed up for a moment. "Who's she?"

The Doctor turned around, seeing Rose point at River. "That's River Song." He said cautiously, not entirely sure how she would take the news. "My…my wife."

Rose's face fell. "So, what? As soon as I left, you went and fell in love with another human? That's…that's…" she struggled to find the right words. "Despicable!"

"You're in love with the Meta Crisis, right? Why should this be a problem?" he frowned, confused.

"Because you didn't give me a choice." Rose said bitterly.

Her words hung in the air like fog…a challenge that the Doctor couldn't meet. He had left her in the parallel universe with the Meta Crisis, a version of himself that Rose had already fallen in love with. To not fall in love with him would be despicable as well.

"I didn't have a choice, either, if it makes you feel any better." River said cautiously.

"W-what?" Rose asked, thoroughly confused. The Doctor gave her a questioning glance.

"When I was a little girl," River explained. "They took me away from my home, my parents. They brainwashed me into wanting to kill the Doctor. Introduce a confused, brainwashed girl…who else would she fall in love with?"

All throughout her monologue, River inched closer and closer to the Doctor until she was hanging onto his arm. He looked back at her, smiling briefly.

"Why you? Why take a random human and just…" Rose quickly realized that everyone in the room was staring at her. "What?"

"River isn't a human." The Doctor whispered. "She's only half human. Half human…"

"Half timelord." River finished.

Rose looked at the two of them. Her face finally broke into a smile "You two…the last timelords. Who else would be perfect for the Doctor?"

The Doctor beamed at her, and finally shifted his gaze to the Meta Crisis, who was busy staring at River. "She…she's…the woman from the Libr-" the Meta Crisis began, but the Doctor covered his mouth with his hand quickly.

"Shhhhh!" The Doctor cried. Rose raised her eyebrow at him curiously. "River and I are travelling in the opposite direction." The Doctor explained. "Her past is my future, her future is my past."

"Oh." Rose murmured quietly. "I…I see. So…John, you know her?"

"John?" the Doctor asked, thoroughly confused.

"His name is John Smith. We didn't need to remember you all of the time. Just bringing your name up casually makes mum get all quiet." Rose explained.

"Ah."

"So?" Rose inquired once more. "Did you know her?"

"I mean, yeah, I saw her once, but-" John began, but Rose quickly cut him off.

"Are you as hopelessly in love with her as him?" Rose accused angrily, pointing at the Doctor.

"What? No! Rose, I-" John spluttered, obviously not liking this turn of events.

"Look," the Doctor interrupted, pushing himself in between the couple. "I know you have a few things to sort out, but we'd really like to know how you got here, and what you're doing here in the first place."

"We used these." Rose called out, turning her gaze away from John after giving him a sharp glare. She held up the yellow devices that everyone else had used to transport themselves to Earth when the universe was cracking and the Daleks nearly destroyed the universe.

"But…" the Doctor stammered. "You can't use those unless there's another crack in time for you to travel through!"

"There was…Doctor, there's been a crack in time for a long, long time. It only got big enough for us to travel through a few days ago." Rose said cautiously, as though the subject was sensitive.

"How old?" the Doctor asked quizzically.

Rose gulped, answering, "910 years exactly."

"910? But I'm…" the Doctor frowned, confused, until the pieces fit together. "I'm 910 years old."

Rose nodded, her voice trembling at a low whisper. "Doctor…the crack is in your mind."

**BWAHAHAHAAAAAA CLIFFHANGERRRRR! **

**XP Sorry this was all fighting/romance-y stuff, the plot really thickens next chapter. I just needed to get some necessary things out because I knew that Rose would want that out of the way before she got down to business :P Review, please, it keeps my sanity **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry I took forever to update, I've been suffering from what I call LS (the laziness syndrome). On a serious-er note, though, it turns out I might have fibromyalgia, so that stinks. **

**Enjoy the magic… :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…even though I really want to, I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. Sorry guys **

Amy shook her head, walking forward towards Rose. "Hang on, so you're saying that there's a crack in the Doctor's mind? What does that even mean?"

Rose shook her head. "We're not entirely sure. We think it might have to do with the Untempered Schism."

"The Untempered what?" Rory asked, confusion written across his face.

"The Untempered Schism," the Doctor chimed in, finally overcoming the shock that had placed him still, paralyzed for a few moments. "is a rip in time. The Time Lords used the Untempered Schism as an initiation of sorts. When you were eight years old on Gallifrey, they would take you to see the Untempered Schism. You'd look at it, and it'd look into you. You could see all of time and space…"

The Doctor trailed off, lost in a memory. "What does this have to do with the crack in his head?" Amy protested.

"We think when he looked into the Untempered Schism, he might have seen a damaged part of time…a crack. That was then imprinted in his mind, and when the original crack was supposed to close, it just moved into his head. Two cracks at the same time, the same crack in the same place but at two different time streams; they collided and made an unbearable paradox. His brain has probably been fighting against it, trying to get it out, but to get it out it had to rip apart other defenses the brain had, and doing that would kill him. So his mind's been at war; digging through random memories to try and find the right one to get rid of the crack without damaging you or time itself. So far, it hasn't come up with anything."

"Hence the nightmares." River pieced together the puzzle quickly, and the Doctor smiled, as he had just come to that conclusion himself.

"What…what time was this crack supposed to close?" Amy asked softly.

"June 26th, 2010. We measured that when we used its signal to travel here. Why?" John Smith replied warily.

The Doctor's head shot up. "Oh, no…" he murmured, and stood up suddenly.

"Doctor, no, sit down, you'll hurt yourself!" Rory protested.

"Relax. He's fine." John Smith murmured.

"How can you tell?" Amy asked quizzically, watching the Doctor whiz around the room and toss books out of the bookcase after flipping through them hurriedly.

"His body was only at stress because of us. We were in his head for a while, trying to get through to your side of reality. We were stressing out his mind, but as soon as we came through, he was fine." John answered calmly, his eyes locked on the Doctor. "What are you looking for?"

"A book." He replied sharply, and then grasped a large, heavy textbook out of his bookcase and sat down, flipping through the pages.

"Hang on, why did it matter what date it was?" Rose asked loudly, making sure her voice was heard above the others.

Amy shook her head. "That date…this is all my fault. The crack in my bedroom should have stayed open."

"What are you talking about? What crack?" Rose asked again.

"When I was a little girl, when I first met the Doctor, there was a crack in my bedroom." Amy began. "The Doctor and I travelled together, and it was like the crack was following us. I thought it was following me, but…but it was following _him._ The aliens and all locked him up in the Pandorica because they said that the crack was a work of the Doctor, that the crack would go away if they locked him up, but they were wrong. He kept the crack alive. Then, when he went on the other side of the crack to close it, both of the cracks entered his mind. It erased him from existence for a while, because it couldn't deal with the paradox. But then I brought him back…I brought back the Doctor, and the crack was still in his head; both cracks, and that's when it all must have started. The nightmares. This is all my fault."

"Amy, if we didn't close those cracks, the world would never have existed." River whispered, holding her arm reassuringly.

"But still…we should have done something different; gotten the Doctor out but left the crack behind." Amy scorned herself, her voice angry yet unsteady.

"There!" The Doctor cried, ripping a small sticky note out of the book. "I saw this a few months ago, but didn't think anything of it…now it makes sense!"

"What makes sense?" River asked. "No, no, no…Doctor, you can't be serious! I bet this doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Then why was this sticky note attached to the book that came out of June 26th, 2010?" The Doctor asked impatiently. "River, this is important. We have to see her. She knows what to do."

"Doctor, if she sees you, she'll kill you before you can even open your mouth to ask her."

"Who?" Amy asked impatiently.

The Doctor shook his head and clenched the note in his hand. He gulped, and whispered, "Madame Kovarian."

**Muahahaha, didn't see that coming, didja? The plot bunnies made me think of this last minute, so… I'll try and update this again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi! Um…it's been a while.**

***hides behind the couch***

**I'M SORRY D: I didn't mean to leave for this long; I've had a bunch of medical issues and stuff going on recently, and I wasn't entirely sure how to go on with the story, but I made an outline and everything so we should be good for a while **

**Also; I'll now be updating this story every Friday. (sometimes a bit earlier or later depending on my schedule; I'm going away for three weeks starting this Tuesday, so I might be a bit late sometimes)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who **

_Previously:_

_"Then why was this sticky note attached to the book that came out of June 26th, 2010?" The Doctor asked impatiently. "River, this is important. We have to see her. She knows what to do."_

_"Doctor, if she sees you, she'll kill you before you can even open your mouth to ask her."_

_"Who?" Amy asked impatiently._

_The Doctor shook his head and clenched the note in his hand. He gulped, and whispered, "Madame Kovarian."_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The click-clack of her heels against the wooden floor echoed throughout the room. Madame Kovarian grinned, the edges of her mouth turned upward in a condescending sneer. "Doctor," she sneered, pulling out a large stun gun. "What brings you here?"

The Doctor stood before her, his hands behind his back. "Oh, I was just in the area, thought I'd stop by for a little visit."

"Don't play games with me, Doctor," she said, charging her stun gun as though preparing to fire it. "You always have a reason."

"Let me get straight to the point, then, Kovarian," The Doctor replied, and then threw one of his hands in the air holding his sonic screwdriver. He set it off, and a loud screeching noise came from it. River jumped out and grabbed Madame Kovarian's wrists, holding her from behind. The rest of the Doctor's companions on the journey; Amy, Rory, Rose, and John came out behind the Doctor. Rose and Amy's arms were crossed, Rory gave Kovarian a death glare, and John tried to copy Rory's glare, yet not having the reasons to be angry at her, ended up half-scowling at her.

"Do you have any idea why this," The Doctor asked, pulling out the sticky note that he found in the book. "was in a book? In my TARDIS?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kovarian scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I can't even read it."

"It says 'Madame Kovarian'. It was attached to a book that came out on June 26th, 2010. You don't happen to know how it got there, now, do you?"

Madame Kovarian's face didn't change from his flat expression until the end of his sentence. Her mouth twitched, and her face slipped into a grin now.

"I do." She replied, biting back laughter.

River gripped her harder and whispered harshly in her ear. "Well, then, how did it get there? And why?"

Kovarian chuckled deeply. "Oh, you really don't know, do you?"

"What is it?" Amy asked, almost shouting. Her voice was fierce, filled with anger. This woman had hurt her, and now she was hurting the Doctor. Her Doctor. And she had the nerve to refuse them the information?

"This…this is hilarious! Oh, if you could see your faces…" Kovarian continued laughing, tears pricking at her eyes. "You don't know. The Doctor…the great Doctor has no idea what he's gotten himself into."

The Doctor edged closer to Kovarian until he was only a few steps away from her. "What is it? What's happening, Kovarian?"

She continued chuckling. "Oh, this is so much bigger than you could ever realize, Doctor. You're just a pawn in this game…but I'm the _queen._"

With that, Madame Kovarian spun around, wrenching River off of her and sending her flying into a nearby wall. She pulled her stun gun out and aimed it at the Doctor.

The rest of the team stopped moving at the threat. Amy moved forward slightly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Throughout the exchange, the Doctor seemed confused, not entirely sure of what was going on. But suddenly, something inside of his head clicked, and he gasped. "No…Madame Kovarian, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Madame Kovarian's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Gotten myself into? No, I don't think you understand. I am valuable in this game. Like I said, I'm the queen."

She paused for a moment, raised her other hand to hold the stun gun more firmly, and spoke once more. "And queens…well, queens are very good at taking out pawns."

She pulled the trigger on the stun gun, watching as the Doctor gasped, grasping at his chest like it was a lifeline. Guards came from everywhere, grabbing his friends, and one held the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor briefly struggled, watching Kovarian from his place. Kovarian blew on her gun, strapping it back on her belt. She smiled, and her wicked grin was the last thing The Doctor saw before he blacked out.


End file.
